The present invention pertains to a device and method for gripping a handrail or other object.
A personal vehicle, such as may be used by a disabled person, may be self-propelled and user-guideable. Examples of such a vehicle include balancing vehicles described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,965 and 6,311,794, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 shows a balancing vehicle, designated generally by numeral 120. Balancing vehicle 120 may include one or more clusters 121 of wheels 122, 123, as shown in FIG. 1. The cluster 121, and the wheels 122, 123 in each cluster 121, are controlled by a controller 128 and may be driven independently of each other. Controller 128 may operate in several modes, including a balancing mode in which the controller 128 is allowed to balance and drive the vehicle 120 by providing commands to drive the wheels 122, 123.
A rider 124 in such a balancing vehicle 120 can climb or descend stairs (not shown). This may be accomplished by having the rider 124 lean the vehicle 120 in the forward direction to travel down the stairs or in the rearward direction to travel up the stairs. To lean the vehicle 120, the rider 124 pushes off of or pulls on the stair handrail (not shown), causing the cluster 121 to rotate in such a manner as to place the second wheel 123 (i.e. the wheel not currently in ground contact) of each cluster 121 onto the appropriate stair. Therefore, the rider 124 must maintain a good grip on the handrail to maintain control of the balancing vehicle 120. However, the user may have poor arm and hand strength or limited dexterity, making this task difficult.
In one embodiment of the invention, a device for gripping a wide variety of objects that have a top and a bottom surface is presented. Objects may include, for example and without limitation, a counter, a table, or a desk. Additionally, the device may be advantageously used to grip a handrail. It is to be understood that the description in terms of gripping a handrail is without limitation and by way of example only.
The device includes a handle for gripping by a user. A fixed member is coupled to the handle for engaging one of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail, and a movable member is movably coupled to the handle for engaging the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail. An actuator coupled to the handle controls the movement of the movable member, the actuator allowing for repositioning and locking of the device with respect to the handrail. When the device is locked with respect to the handrail the fixed member and movable member engage the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail such that a force tangential to the handrail can be applied to the handle without the device sliding on the handrail.
In a related embodiment of the invention, the fixed member may include an outer jaw for engaging one of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail.
In another related embodiment of the invention, the actuator includes a locking cam for controlling the movement of the movable member. The locking cam and/or the movable member may include an engageable coupling for engaging one another. The engageable coupling may include threads. The actuator may include a bias mechanism for supplying a return force to the locking cam and for providing a force on the movable member that is perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail. The bias mechanism may be a spring. The actuator may include a guide, the guide providing a surface for the spring and locking cam to contact.
In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the movable member includes a pressure foot for engaging the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail. The pressure foot may include a surface that is concave for engaging the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail so as to prevent slippage on the handrail. The pressure foot may be extended so that so that the pressure foot can be pushed against the handrail when the pressure foot and fixed member are in close proximity, to create clearance for the device to be slid over the handrail.
In another embodiment of the invention, a device for gripping a handrail having a top surface and a bottom surface is presented. The device includes a handle for gripping by a user; the handle having a fixed outer jaw for engaging one of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail. The handle has walls defining a cavity having a first entrance facing the outer jaw. A foot assembly has a first end that travels inside the cavity and a second end that extends out the first entrance. The second end of the foot assembly is coupled to a pressure foot. The pressure foot has an outer surface facing the outer jaw for engaging the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail. A locking cam is located inside the cavity, for controlling movement of the movable foot assembly in such a manner to allow for repositioning and locking of the device with respect to the handrail, such that a force tangential to the handrail can be applied to the handle without the device sliding on the handrail. The locking cam may include a cam actuator that extends out a second entrance of the cavity, for controlling the locking cam.
In a related embodiment of the invention, the foot assembly may include a rod having threads for engaging the locking cam. The locking cam may also have threads for engaging the threaded rod.
In another related embodiments of the invention, the locking cam may include a bias mechanism, which supplies a return force to the locking cam and may also provide a force on the movable member that is perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail. The bias mechanism may be a spring.
In related embodiments of the invention, the pressure foot includes a surface that is concave for engaging the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail so as to prevent slippage on the handrail. The pressure foot may also be extended beyond the outer jaw so that the pressure foot can be pushed/pulled against the handrail when the pressure foot and the outer jaw are in close proximity, to create clearance for the device to be slid over the handrail.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for gripping a handrail having a top and bottom surface is presented. The method comprises applying a fixed member to one of the top and bottom surfaces of a handrail, the fixed member coupled to a handle. A movable member is applied to the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail, the movable member movably coupled to the handle. The fixed member and movable member are locked with respect to the handrail, whereupon the handle is then gripped.
In another related embodiment of the invention, locking the fixed member and the movable member onto the handrail may include utilizing an actuator coupled to the handle to prevent movement of the movable member.
In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the method may further comprise releasing the fixed member and movable member from the handrail and repositioning the fixed member and movable member on the handrail. Releasing the fixed member and the movable from the handrail may include utilizing an actuator to allow movement of the movable member.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for gripping a handrail having a top and bottom surface is presented. A fixed member is applied to one of the top and bottom surfaces of a handrail, the fixed member coupled to a handle. An actuator is activated to allow movement of a movable member movably coupled to the handle, the actuator coupled to the handle. A force is applied on the handle, the force being perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail, so as to allow the movable member to clamp down on the other of the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail with a spring force. The actuator is released to prevent movement of the movable member, so as to lock the movable member and fixed member with respect to the handrail. The handle is then gripped.
In related embodiments of the invention, activating the actuator releases a locking cam such that the movable member can move. Releasing the actuator may return a locking cam to a locked position, such that the movable member cannot move.
In another related embodiment of the invention, the method further comprises activating the actuator to allow movement of the movable member. A force is applied on the handle, the force being perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces of the handrail so as to unclamp the movable member and the fixed member from the handrail. The movable member is then repositioned onto the handrail.
In yet another related embodiment of the invention, wherein prior to applying the fixed member, the method further comprises activating the actuator to allow movement of the movable member. The movable member is then pushed against the handrail to further separate the movable member and fixed member, the movable member having an extended pressure foot so that the movable member can be pushed against the handrail when the fixed member and movable member are in close proximity.